Recuperando tu amor
by AliciaConi
Summary: Luna Nueva/...despues de la partida de Edward,Bella queda mal pero logra recuperarse.Tres años despues se reencuentra con los Cullen,pero ella es famosa y Edward hara todo lo posible por recuperar su amor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer fic q hago de crepúsculo y q subo a esta pagina…

Tengo esta historia rondando mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y otras mas, pero voy de a poco para organizar un poco las ideas, espero q les guste y si es asila continuare….besos

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: MI PASADO Y MI PRESENTE CON SORPRESAS.**

Estoy preparándome para salir a dar un concierto en New Cork. Soy, algo así, como la cantante del momento. Tengo 21 años, y hace un año y medio q me hice famosa. Les voy a contar todo desde el principio para q lo comprendan mejor…….

Ya han pasado tres años desde q Edward me dejo en el bosque. Me recupere muy rápido de su partida, un mes, porque mi padre enfermo de cáncer Terminal, le quedaban cuatro meses de vida. En ese momento me di cuenta q había sido muy egoísta, mi padre estaba sufriendo y apunto de morir, pero igual no me dijo nada de su enfermedad porque no quería lastimarme mas de lo q ya lo estaba. Billy fue quien decidió contarme la verdad y me dijo q tratara de recuperarme para poder ayudar a mi padre, ya q el se preocupaba mucho por mi, en ese momento me dije a mi misma q haría todo lo posible por q Charlie pase los mejores días de su vida….y lo logre, me hice mucho mas cercana a el, iba a pescar con el (ya no me parecía aburrido, solo quería pasar mas tiempo junto a el y por eso lo disfrutaba, aparte descubrí q es un hobbie muy entretenido), lo acompañaba a sus sesiones de quimioterapia y mirábamos el partido en la sala. Aunque parecieran cosas tontas o aburridas, yo sabia q el era feliz por tenerme a su lado. Charlie murió una semana después de cumplirse los cuatro meses y yo lo afronte bien, sabia y estaba preparada para lo que iba a pasar entonces el golpe no fue tan duro, pero gracias a Jacob me logre recuperar muy bien, ahora se que logre q mi papa fuera muy feliz su ultimo tiempo y también logre recuperarme de lo de Edward, poco a poco mi amor por el se fue extinguiendo, así q descubrí q el tenia razón con respecto q los humanos olvidan fácilmente. Le sigo teniendo cariño a el y a su familia, pero ya no es lo mismo. Aparte dos meses después de la muere de Charlie me puse de novia con Jake y descubrí q el era un licántropo, pero esa es otra historia. Con el tuve mi primera vez, pero no duramos mucho porque mi mama quiso que regresara a Phoniex con ella y Phil, pero las cosas con Jake quedaron muy bien, tiempo después llego la hermana de Sam, Vanesa o Nessie como le gusta q le digan, y Jake se imprimo, es una chica muy bonita de ojos verdes y tez bronceada. Son muy felices y yo soy feliz por ellos. Cuando volví a phoniex decidí estudiar para ser profesora de literatura, son cuatro años, y me falta solo uno para recibirme, pero con la fama y todo eso, estudio en casa y solo voy a la universidad a dar los exámenes. Todavía recuerdo como llegue a ser cantante profesional, como si hubiese sido ayer…

FLASH BACK

Estaba con mi mejor amiga Angela y su novo Ben, y mi actual novio Scott, llevábamos cinco meses pero hoy en la noche voy a cortar con el, ya que esta relación no lleva a ningún lado, estábamos en un canto bar., uno de esos bares donde haces karaoke. (N/A: es Angela de la secundaria, se hicieron mejores amigas y estudiaron en la misma universidad pero carreras distintas y Scout es un novio o amorío de universidad de Bella pero nada importante)

- Bella sube al escenario y canta algo- me dijo Angela. Yo le di una sonrisa, estaba nerviosa, nunca había cantado en un escenario, pero me levante y me subí igual. Cante la cancion "It's alright, it's ok" de Ashley Tisdale.

Termine y todos comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir, y yo como siempre me sonroje. Baje del escenario y enseguida subió otra persona a cantar. Estaba llegando mi mesa cuando un hombre de traje y bien arreglado se paro enfrente de mi y sonrió.

hola, un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Adrián King. Trabajo como "cazador de talentos" para la Sony BMG y la he escuchado cantar, si me permite decirle tiene una voz hermosa al igual q usted. – me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche, todavía colorada por el comentario.

Bella…Bella Swan, mucho gusto.-dije anonadada todavía por estar hablando con un cazador de talentos

Te escuche cantar y me parece q podrías llegar lejos, eres una mujer hermosa, con presencia y una increíble voz como pocas.-yo no podía estar mas colorada por sus comentarios-mira, esta es la dirección de el estudio de grabación, -dijo entregándome una tarjeta con su nombre, dirección y teléfono- mañana voy a estar allí todo el día, si quieres darte una vuelta, talvez te interese. Podrías ser famosa y triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo, y recuerda q esta es una oportunidad q muy rara vez se repite. Piénsalo- se despidió con la mano y desapareció. Lo único q hice fue leer la tarjeta una y otra vez, rogando porq no fuera un sueño…

FIN FLASH BACK

Recuerdo q al día siguiente me presente y termine firmando un contrato con la disquera. En ese entonces tenia diecinueve años, casi veinte. Ahora tengo veintiuno, lance tres discos q fueron un éxito total, recorrí el mundo con mis giras, soy la cara perfumes, ropa, y soy la modelo de Victoria´s secret , (no soy muy alta pero mis curvas se hicieron mas acentuadas y por eso soy la cara de su ropa interior este año) y también aunque nunca lo vayan a creer hice una tapa de revista para Play boy semidesnuda, quien lo diría? Ya no soy tan vergonzosa y no tengo mas inseguridades sobre mi belleza. Ahora estoy por filmar una película de amor con el bombón de Cheace Crowfor, por eso vamos a viajar a Londres. Ya había actuado con Chease en un capitulo de Gossip Girls, así nos conocíamos.

Bella, despierta- dijo mi manager despertándome de mi letargo de recuerdos. – vamos, linda, q tenemos q tomar el avión para Londres dentro de media hora.-dijo desesperado Chris. El era realmente apuesto, y muy agradable, lastima q el esta enamorado y no se atreve a decírselo a la chica porque teme no ser correspondido, no me dijo quien es pero yo le digo q seria muy tonta de no corresponderle, y el me sonríe.

Lo siento, estaba distraída, Chris. Vamos-

Estaba súper aburrida en este hotel, y estaba sola porque mi mejor amiga Angela, estaba embarazada y no podía viajar en avión porque estaba cerca de la fecha y Chris se había ido a una reunión, así q puedo pedir servicio a la habitación o salir a explorar Londres. Definitivamente la segunda opción.

Me puse unos jeans negros ajustados a la cadera y dejaba ver el borde de mi ropa interior de encaje azul, con un top con capucha y manga larga q llegaba justo arriba del ombligo y se me ajustaba a las curvas de color blanco. Me coloque mis converse blancos unos lentes negros y la capucha. Me mire en el espejo y lucia sexy, la verdad es q ya me había acostumbrado a vestir así y me gusta. La tímida Bella había desaparecido con el pasar del tiempo, pero igual cuando debía posar desnuda o casi desnuda me daba vergüenza.

Salí del hotel y comencé a caminar por las calles de Londres, estuve una sola vez aquí y no lo pude recorrer mucho, así q esta era mi oportunidad……llevaba como una hora caminando y por suerte nadie me había reconocido, pero si me habían llenado de piropos y yo no les había prestado atención. Estaba regresando al hotel, tomando una Coca-Cola cuando escucho q alguien grita mi nombre.

Bellaaaa!!!-me gire rápido tratando de encontrar a la chica q me estaba llamando antes de q alguien se diera cuenta de quien soy.

Me gire y me encontré con Alice Cullen q me miraba emocionada y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Wow, q sorpresa, como estas?- nunca m habría imaginado q encontraría a alguno de los Cullen de vuelta, pero lo q mas me sorprendió fue la naturalidad con la q le hable. Ella me miro intrigada y muy emocionada.

-OH, estoy tan contenta, estaba comprando y ropa y otras cosas con el resto de la familia, me aparte un momento a comprar unas botas y tuve una visión de ti hablando con migo aquí, entonces vine corriendo. Apenas te pude recocer, por q usas lentes de sol cuando esta nublado?-me pregunto entre confusa y divertida hablando demasiado rápido, q apenas pude captar lo q decía. Mire a mi alrededor y no había demasiada gente, así q me saque la capucha y los lentes, y le sonreí.

-bueno ahora estoy bien así?-le dije burlonamente y ella se rió. De pronto atrás de ella apareció el resto de la familia Cullen y no hice más q sonreír. Me parece a mi o estaba actuando demasiado normal????

- ¿como les va? – les pregunte a todos, Esme y Carlise me miraban con cariño, Jasper me miraba serio y con intriga, Rosalie me ignoraba, Emmet me miraba con la boca abierta y luego se recompuso y me sonrió, y Edward me miraba de arriba abajo para luego concentrarse en mi cara con los ojos como platos. Todos me miraban pero nadie dijo nada entonces rompí el silencio carraspeando, esto era incomodo…

- Que alegría verte, hermanita!!!- dijo Emmet y en un rápido movimiento me abrazo muy fuerte y me soltó-te extrañe tanto!!!

- Yo también me alegro de verlos!!- dije con una sonrisa, iba a agregar algo mas cuando alguien grito mi nombre

- BEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA SWAAAAAANNNN!!!!! TE AMMMOOO

Mire a la chica de la cuadra de enfrente con pánico, tendría unos 15 años y andaba con una chica y tres chicos mas, estaba corriendo hacia mi sin siquiera ver por donde caminaba o si la atropellaba un auto. Llego hasta mi y se puso a saltar y a lagrimear por la emoción….creo.

- Oh, dios mió, oh dios mío, es bella , eres Bella Swan- me miraba como si quisiera saber si era un sueño o realidad

- Eh, creo q me llamo así-le dije en broma y le regale una sonrisa, pero creo q fue una mala idea porq casi se desmaya-quieren un autógrafo?-les dije ya que sus amigos también se habían acercado. Los niños me miraban con la boca abierta y las chicas con adoración.

- Por favor sácate una foto conmigo –dijo la otra chica, la abrace por los hombros y sonreí , luego saco otra y en esta hice una cara chistosa, luego les di autógrafos a todos y se fueron llenándome de besos, demasiados para mi gusto(de parte de los chicos, q me abrazaban mucho) cuando termino todo volví a mirar a los Cullen

- Lo siento, estoy muy apenada, pero son mis fans y es mi deber- estaba muy apenada ya que estaba hablando con ellos y fui un poco irrespetuosa. Todos me miraban expectantes, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro, hasta Rosalie aunque no lo crean.

- Eres famosa o algo por el estilo?- me pregunto Emmet. Que extraño, no sabían, y eso q yo era conocida mundialmente, pero todo puede pasar y ahora q lo recuerdo ellos no miraban mucha televisión.

- Si, soy cantante, modelo, y actriz, de hecho estoy aquí, en Londres, porque voy a filmar una película con Cheace Crowfor.

- Oh, santo cielos, Chease Crowfor!!-dijeron a la vez Rosalie y Alice.

- Lo se, yo también reaccione así cuando me lo dijeron-dije divertida, pero vi q Edward fruncía el seño, igual no le di mucha importancia. Todavía Edward, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle no decían nada, entonces les pregunte- y ustedes q piensan?

- Q estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño-me dijo Esme y me abrazo

- Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bella-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa q yo correspondí.

- Estoy completamente sorprendido y maravillado-dijo Jasper-jamás creí q pudieras ser actriz, viendo lo mala mentirosa q eres-y se rió entre dientes y yo lo acompañe

- No sabes lo q unas clases de teatro te hacen-bromee

- Estas completamente…diferente, tu estilo, todo…pero igualmente muy hermosa-talvez en el pasado me hubiera sonrojado, pero ahora me dicen halagos y piropos tan a menudo q ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa y el también sonrió.

- Hey, ya no te sonrojas!-dijo molesto Emmet y yo rompí a reír

- No, porq ya estoy acostumbrada-le dije restándole importancia, pero a Edward se le borro la sonrisa y esta vez me extrañe pero lo deje pasar porq comenzó a sonar mi celular-perdón.-y conteste delante de ellos ya q sabia q aunque me alejara un poco ellos igualmente escucharían TODA la conversación. Mire el identificador de mi Blackberry y era Chris, me había olvidado de el. Seguramente esta preocupado por saber donde estoy.

- Hola, Chris-dije tranquilamente.

- Bella se puede saber en donde estas?? Estoy como loco buscándote por todos lados y tu me contestas así tan tranquilamente-dijo enojado

- Oh, lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento!!-dije fingiendo el arrepentimiento q no tenia en lo absoluto, y creo q Jasper se dio cuenta porq esta sonriendo enormemente-esto no se volverá a repetir, te lo juro- cruce mis dedos.

- Esta bien Bella, pero q sea la ultima vez, en donde estas??-

- Estoy a unas cinco cuadras del hotel, pero se me hizo tarde porque me encontré con unos conocidos,- dije y pude ver q todos tenían muecas tristes en el rostro, pero la de Edward era la mas triste, parecía q estaba pasando por un terrible dolor. Los mire extrañada pero no dije nada.

- Quédate ahí q ahora paso a buscarte.

- OK. Adiós, Chris

- Te quiero.-dijo y corto, siempre me decía eso, ya era normal, pero para los vampiritos de enfrente no.

- Era tu novio?-pregunto de sopetón Alice, parecía ansiosa a saber la respuesta…extraño.

- No, es mi manager-dije, me pareció extraña la pregunta, pero no importa. No me había dado cuenta de q Edward estaba todo contraído, hasta q di la repuesta, entonces mostró una sonrisa de felicidad. Estos vampiros están cada vez mas extraños….


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 3:(EDWARD POV) TODO LO SUCEDIDO.**

No puedo creer q haya cometido el peor error de mi vida, si es q tengo una, porque al dejar a Bella, le deje todo, y el no haber ido a buscarla nunca fue lo mas difícil q me pude haber propuesto. Ya son tres años desde q la vi por ultima vez, y siempre deseo volver y decirle todo lo q la amo, q todo fue una mentira y q haré todo lo necesario para q me perdone, pero no puedo, porque tal vez ella es feliz, esta en la universidad, con alguien q la quiera y sea humano….el solo pensar eso me provoca un gran dolor en el pecho, lo único q me consuela es q nadie la va a poder amar como la amo yo….

Desde q nos fuimos de Forks, tan solo he salido de la casa para alimentarme, cuando era meramente necesario. No hablo con nadie y me la paso vigilando a Alice de q ella no vea el futuro de Bella. El primer año todos actuaban con normalidad menos yo q nunca salía de casa, pero luego me dieron un respiro y se quedaron todos conmigo, pero dijeron q solo seria por uno o dos años, más no.

Como dije al principio, han pasado tres años desde q cometí el mas estupido error de mi no-vida, pero ya lo dije, es por su bien.

La verdad no se como hicieron para convencerme, pero lograron q salga de mi habitación y ahora estamos acompañando a las chicas a hacer las compras. Pero como no tengo mucho animo, bloqueo todos los pensamientos. De pronto Alice se va corriendo a velocidad vampirica ha alguna parte. Todos nos miramos extrañados y la seguimos, pero cuando llegamos, la vemos riendo muy alegremente con…Bella.

No lo podía creer, lo único q hacia era mirarla y era mas hermosa de lo q recordaba. Note q su figura era la de una mujer, y no mas la de una adolescente, y su rostro antes redondeado, ahora era fino y mas hermoso. Su ropa era completamente provocativa y sexy, tanto q no podía despegar la mirada de su cuerpo. Apenas se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia nos saludo muy tranquila, demasiado.

-como están?- es q no le importaba mi presencia, ya no me quería? Tenia ganas de llorar, pero yo la había dejado para q pueda tener una vida normal y ahora venia pretendiendo q me siga amando después de tres años, seguía siendo un monstruo egoísta. Mejor será q me mantenga al margen y no interfiera en su vida, aunque si ella quiere me quedaría con ella para siempre. Puedo volver a conquistarla, enamorarla de nuevo y ser felices, eso haría, pero si no funciona aceptaría mi derrota. Ya tengo todo planeado………me parece q todos nos la quedamos mirando fijamente, entonces carraspeo.

Que alegría verte, hermanita!!!- dijo Emmet y en un rápido movimiento la abrazo muy fuerte y la soltó-te extrañe tanto!!!

Yo también me alegro de verlos!!- dije con una sonrisa, pero en ningún momento dijo q nos extraño y eso nos entristeció a todos pero no dejamos q se note en ningún momento. Me pareció q iba a decir algo mas, cuando fue interrumpida por un grito

BEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA SWAAAAAANNNN!!!!! TE AMMMOOO

Miro a la chica de la cuadra de enfrente con pánico, _porque?_ tendría unos 15 años y andaba con una chica y tres chicos mas, estaba corriendo hacia Bella y en lo único q pensaba era_ "oh, dios, estoy soñando, no lo puedo creer, me muero, muero…"_ las dos chicas pensaban cosas como esas mientras q los tres chicos _"es mejor en persona, todavía recuerdo la foto de ella…" _ ambos recordaban fotos de bella en una diminuta tanga azul y en pechos, de la revista Play boy,…no voy a mentir eso me éxito y mucho, pero luego me enfureció el hecho de q ellos y muchas otras personas hayan visto su escultural cuerpo porque es MIO. Si no hubiera sido por Jasper q me calmo, en estos momentos esos estupidos adolescentes hormonados hubieran muerto en mis manos. Igualmente cuando Bella vuelva a ser mía, le voy a hablar de esas fotos…muy seriamente.

Oh, dios mió, oh dios mío, es Bella, eres Bella Swan- la chica la miraba como si fuera el mas glorioso de los sueños y nunca quisiera despertar, si yo fuera ella, también lo desearía.

Eh, creo q me llamo así-le dijo en broma y le regalo una sonrisa q casi hace q se desmaye y a mi q me tiemblen las piernas, a q clase de vampiro le pasa eso?-quieren un autógrafo?-les dijo ya que sus amigos también se habían acercado. Los malditos adolescentes hormonados se la imaginaban en cosas asquerosas con ellos y tengo unas malditas ganas de arrancarles la cabeza con mis dientes, pero gracias a Jasper eso nunca paso.

Por favor sácate una foto conmigo –dijo la otra chica, la abraco por los hombros y sonrió, luego saco otra y en esta saco la lengua y cruzo los ojos, haciendo una mueca chistosa, luego les dio autógrafos a todos y los malditos pervertidos la abrazaban, besaban en las mejillas, haciéndose los inocentes, pero creo q a mi Bella no le gustaba mucho eso. Ja, malditos niñatos…desde cuando me volví tan infantil??? Ahhhh, sí desde q tengo la esperanza de recuperar a mi Bella.

Se giro hacia nosotros q no entendíamos nada, y menos yo q la vi en la portada de esa revista, ella era famosa o algo por el estilo??

Lo siento, estoy muy apenada, pero son mis fans y es mi deber- estaba muy apenada…espera un momento, dijo fans???

Eres famosa o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Emmet. Parecía q me leyó la mente.

Si, soy cantante, modelo, y actriz, de hecho estoy aquí, en Londres, porque voy a filmar una película con Cheace Crowfor. –oh santo cielos!!!por eso las fotos y todo el alboroto!!! Es tan hermosa, era obvio q iba a ser una estrella, mi Bella…

Oh, santo cielos, Chease Crowfor!!-dijeron a la vez Rosalie y Alice.

Lo se, yo también reaccione así cuando me lo dijeron-dijo divertida. Fruncí el seño, de tan solo pensar q a ella le atraía si co-estrella.

Y ustedes q piensan?- se dirigió a los q no habían hablado todavía, incluyéndome.

Q estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño-me dijo Esme y la abrazo

Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bella-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa ella correspondió.

Estoy completamente sorprendido y maravillado-dijo Jasper-jamás creí q pudieras ser actriz, viendo lo mala mentirosa q eres-y se rió entre dientes y ella lo acompaño, creo q me quede embobado viendo como reía, se veía mucho mas hermosa cuando reía.

No sabes lo q unas clases de teatro te hacen-bromeo

Estas completamente…diferente, tu estilo, todo…pero igualmente muy hermosa-no se en q momento empecé a hablar pero las palabras salieron por si solas y era lo q realmente pensaba. Espere q su sonrojo llegara pero no lo hizo. Que raro.

Gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa q involuntariamente devolví, demasiado embobado como para pensar coherentemente

Hey, ya no te sonrojas!-dijo Emmet. Me parece q Emmet me esta leyendo la mente. Esta es ya la segunda vez.

No, porq ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo restándole importancia, pero a mi se me borro la sonrisa, no me gustaba para nada q muchas le estén halagando tanto, en ese momento sonó su celular-perdón.-. dijo y saco el Blackberry vio el identificador de llamadas y contesto ahí, delante de nosotros ya q sabia q podíamos escuchar toda la conversación aunque se alejara.

Hola, Chris-dijo tranquilamente. Quien es Chris?

Bella se puede saber en donde estas?? Estoy como loco buscándote por todos lados y tu me contestas así tan tranquilamente-dijo enojado el tal "Chris", quien es para hablarle así, su novio? Me encogí ante ese sentimiento.

Oh, lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento!!-dijo arrepentida, pero al leer la mente de Jasper me di cuenta q esta fingiendo, era buena actriz me lo había creído-esto no se volverá a repetir, te lo juro- vi como cruzo su lindos dedos.

Esta bien Bella, pero q sea la ultima vez, en donde estas??-

Estoy a unas cinco cuadras del hotel, pero se me hizo tarde porque me encontré con unos conocidos,- dijo y yo me sentí como si me hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón, solo éramos _conocidos_ para ella, yo era un simple conocido y nada más. Seguramente ese Chris era su novio y ella no quería malgastar tiempo en presentarnos porq ya no valemos nada para ella. Eso dolió demasiado, tanto q me tuve q encoger en mi lugar para no derrumbarme en el suelo. Todas mis esperanzas estaban perdidas.

Quédate ahí q ahora paso a buscarte.

OK. Adiós, Chris

Te quiero.-dijo y corto, y yo lo único q quería era morir, porque sin ella no podía, pero tuve tres años para volver y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Era tu novio?-pregunto de sopetón Alice, quería escuchar la repuesta de sus labios, ya lo se soy un masoquista.

No, es mi manager-dijo, y yo inmediatamente me erguí y sonreí abiertamente, lleno de felicidad, estaba tan contento q creo q estallaría. Mi familia también se alegro de ese hecho, todos estaban contentos de q pudiera ser feliz otra vez, hasta Rosalie…-y debe de estar por venir.-dijo y miro por un lado de la calle para ver si venian en su busqueda. "_tan desesperada esta por irse?" _Ese pensamiento me rompio el corazon pero trate de q no se notara

Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo alice expectante. "_Quedate tranquilo, la volvimos a encontrar y no se nos va a escapar…"_ con alice de mi lado, todavía quedaban esperanzas de volver con bella. Ella iba a contestar algo pero se vio interrumpida por los chirridos de unas llantas y un auto estacionar. Este tipo conducia como nosotros, el unico problema es q nosotros tenemos sentidos vampiricos y el no.

Del auto bajo un hombre de unos 26 años,rubio de ojos verdes y piel bronceada. Era tan alto como yo y con un cuerpo bien trabajado, se podria decir q es guapo.

Bells, estaba preocupado por ti. La proxima q te escapes aunq sea dejame una nota, ok?- lucia enojado y preocupado. Se preocupaba demaciado por bella en su mente "_tarado, no ves q es su manager?? Es su trabajo!" _Me dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza y no hice mas q darle la razon.- bueno, ahora q ya se q estas bien, me presentas a tus amigos?- y nos miro a nosotros evaluativamente.

Claro, los conoci en la preparatoria en Forks, eran mis compañeros de instituto, pero se tuvieron q mudar y no los volvi a ver hasta ahora- no menciono q teniamos una relacion o q alice fuera su mejor amiga, ahora solo somos conocidos y nada mas para ella- ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen- los señalo- y ellos son sus hijos, Emmet, Alice y Edward Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale- dijo señalandonos uno por uno.

Es un gusto conocerlos- nosotros dijimos un simple "igualmente"- pero ya debemos irnos- hizo un ademan con la mano y bella asintio

Fue agradable encontrarlos de nuevo y—

No, espera –dijo alice con una sonrisa-mañana nos veremos, lo vi-

Oh, Chris puedo con los horarios?-dijo con duda en la voz

Mira, acabo de arreglar para q hagas unas fotos para Levi´s mañana en la mañana, supongo q eso nos tomara unas cuantas horas, pero no se cuanto tiempo- dijo y me parecio q no queria q mi Bella este con nosotros

Mmm…ya se! Me pueden acompañar y luego vamos a donde quieran!-dijo feliz, eso quiere decir q ella SI nos quiere ver mañana.- q les parece?-nos pregunto expectante

Claro, por supuesto-me adelante y le di una sonrisa q me devolvio encantada

Entonces esta todo listo, mañana nos vemos en el hall del Hotel Royal a las…-

…A las 8 en punto esta bien- hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida- adios, te espero en el auto bells- y se subio al carro

Los veo mañana, y q la pasen lindo el resto del dia-se empezo a despedir con un beso en la mejilla con todos pero al llegar a mi lo dudo un poco y cuando pense q a mi no me iba a saludar asi, me estampo un beso en la mejilla. Tengo q admitirlo me quede sonriendo como un retrasado mental y la segui con la mirada hasta q se perdio en el camino…

**BELLA POV**

"No lo puedo creer", es todo lo puedo pensar en este momento , no puedo creer q halla visto a los Cullen e igualmente halla actuada como si todo fuera normal, pero lo mas increíble fue q vi a Edward y …nada, no senti nada, sera q mi amor por el se evaporo hasta tal grado q no logró ni siquiera acelerarme el corazon? Puede q sea posible o puede q me este mintiendo a mi misma con esto. Me inclino mas a la primera opcion, la segunda suena demaciado irreal. Aunq Edward me sigue pareciendo igual de atractivo como la primera vez q lo vi. No, no, no, no, no, no me puedo permitir q me guste de nuevo y mucho menos volver a enamorarme de el. Con ese ultimo pensamiento me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

hola gracias a las chicas q me dejaron sus reviews, de verdad se los agradesco de todo corazon y por eso trate de terminar este capi lo mas pronto digo q edward no va a sufrir, el va a tratar de acercarse a bella y enamorarla de nuevo, aunque bells piense q no siente nada por nuestro edward ella lo sigue amando....

el proximo capi voy a tratar de ponerlo la semana q viene

Dejen lindas reviews. besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Me desperté por el sonido insistente de mi despertador. PIP PIP PIP

-silenciooo-le rogué al despertador con voz ronca mientras rodaba en el colchón PIP PIP PIP…decidí levantarme y apagar yo misma el maldito aparato-LAS 7:30!!!-grite exaltada, y Salí disparada al baño. Creo q me bañe tan rápido q no me enjuague bien el cabello, pero no importaba total en la sesión de fotos te arreglan el pelo y entre eso también entra el hecho de lavártelo. Fui al guardarropas y me puse una remera violeta mangas cortas muy grande ya que es de Chris, ( fue lo primero q encontré…luego le pregunto q hace eso ahí. ) con unos jeans azules ajustados pero cómodos. Me cepille el pelo, me lave los dientes y me puse unos lentes oscuros, aunque en Londres casi siempre esta nublado pero como estoy en el hotel no quiero q me detengan a pedirme un autógrafo o algo, no me maquillo ni nada (nunca lo hago, solo me maquillan cuando es realmente necesario, como las sesiones de fotos, películas, algún concierto, etc.) agarre una gorra color negra y me la puse, pero cuando estaba por salir de la habitación recordé q no tenia puestos mis tenis. Me arroje bajo la cama y tarde bastante hasta q los encontré. Me los estaba por poner, pero ya eran las ocho y quince minutos, eso quiere decir q estoy tarde y Chris se va a enojar. Me fui con los tenis en las manos y corrí al ascensor, donde conseguí ponerme una zapatilla y Salí tratando de ponerme la otra mientras caminaba a donde están todos esperándome.

-Chris lo siento!!!!-dije mientras me acercaba a Chris saltando en un pie y atando mi tenis en el aire- me quede dormida pero aquí estoy – había conseguido atarme un tenis en el aire, en el pasado me hubiera roto una pierna en el intento, pero mi equilibrio mejoro muchísimo con la danza árabe, incluso soy mas ágil. – uff, estoy agotada por la carrera, pero vamos ya- dije tirando de su chaqueta, pero no se movió y me gire con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

- hola, yo estoy bien y tu? Gracias por preguntar-me dijo irónicamente-pero porq no saludas a tus amigos primero y así nos vamos- lo había olvidado por completo!!!! Tenia la cabeza re volada, busque con la vista a los Cullen y los encontré en los sillones detrás de Chris

-perdón, andaba con la mente en cualquier lado-les dije apenada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emmet, Alice y Edward, sentí algo raro cuando salude a Edward pero no deje q se notara. Donde están los demás? Seguramente vieron mi interrogante porque Alice me contesto

-Esme no pudo venir porque esta diseñando el interior d una casa, Carlise en el hospital y, Rose y Jasper de caza, pero todos te mandan saludos-dicho esto salto del asiento y me abrazo fuerte-estoy emocionada, nunca fui a una sesión de fotografía!!-dijo dando saltitos de alegría y yo me reí por su emoción.

-será mejor q nos apuremos, sino Chris se enoja-reí por lo mal humorado q puede ser mi manager pero igual lo quiero aunque no se como logro soportarlo.

Fuimos andando hasta la entrada donde estaba chris hablando por celular, colgó y se giro para mirarme con una sonrisa

-preparada?- asentí y nos subimos al carro con vidrios polarizados.-estaban desesperados porq no apreciamos, pensaban q iban a tener q llamar a otra persona q ocupe tu lugar, así q nos apuramos, linda-dijo con una sonrisa, y me pareció escuchar un gruñido en la parte trasera pero creo q es mi imaginación.

Fueron diez minutos de viaje de completo silencio, solo con la radio de fondo era cómodo, pero de a ratos se sentía el ambiente tenso por ninguna razón.

-llegamos, bella apúrate a ir a maquillaje, ya sabes donde es, estuvimos aquí la vez pasada- le asentí con una sonrisa

-vamos alice??? Quieres ver como es por dentro??-ella empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y me gire a Edward y Emmet- los invitaría pero a las otras modelos no les agradar ver a un par de hombres en los camerinos-

-no te preocupes por nosotros, Bella- dijo una terciopelada voz y me quede embelezada, pero rápidamente desperté de mi letargo y me despedí con la mano.

La mañana se pasó entre mucho maquillaje, varios cambios de ropa y una Alice mas hiperactiva de lo normal. Cuando ya salía de los vestuarios con Alice a mi lado, le pregunte

-ahora q todo esto termino, q hacemos??

-vamos a nuestra casa, y hablaremos sobre todo lo q sucedió desde q nos vimos por ultima vez-dijo con nostalgia en su voz, seguro estaba recordando algo.

-me encanta la idea-ya estábamos en la recepción y nos encontramos con los chicos sentados y muy tranquilos, algo muy raro para Emmet- hola, disculpen la espera, ya podemos irnos-

-adonde vas bells?-pregunto Chris preocupado

-a su casa, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa te llamo, ok?- asintió y me dio un beso de despedida para luego dar un saludo en general a los demás, algo muy descortés pero no tengo ganas de discutir.-vamos chicos?-instintivamente mire a Edward que me miraba intensamente y me dio una sonrisa, nerviosa por el poder de su mirada baje la vista hasta mis pies q ahora me precian muy interesantes.

-te encantara bella, es grande con…-Alice me siguió hablando pero no le prestaba atención, lo unido q podía pensar era si fue buena idea volver a ver a Edward, porque esta reviviendo en mi sentimientos q creía ya muertos y no se si eso es algo bueno o malo…

**Edward POV**

Durante todo el viaje, Bella estuvo muy callada y pensativa. Tenia miedo de q cambie de opinión y no quiera estar con nosotros pero eso nunca paso.

-oh, es preciosa!-dijo mi Bella cuando bajo del carro-mucho mas hermosa q la de Forks-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-esta vez Esme quería q sea mas grande y Carlise le da todo lo q quiere-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Entramos a la casa y Esme salio a nuestro encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

- mi linda Bella, como estas?- no la dejo contestar porq la envolvió en un calido abrazo, esa escena fue muy tierna- pasemos a la sala, así hablamos mas cómodos-

Dicho esto casi la arrastra por la casa, si no supiera q es Esme hubiera pensado q es Alice.

***

Estábamos todos en la sala sentados, esperando a q Bella hablase

-hum- bella se removió incomoda en el sofá y caí en la cuenta de q todos la mirábamos muy intensamente- q estuvieron haciendo en este tiempo?-dijo mi ángel con una calida sonrisa en el rostro

- oh, no mucho, anduvimos por aquí y por allí, pero lo q ahora importa eres tu, como es q paso todo?? – dijo rápidamente Alice

-bueno, la verdad, es q yo no tenia en mis planes ser famosa ni nada por el estilo-dijo avergonzada- yo estaba en la universidad en ese tiempo, y fui a un

bar-karaoke con Angela y Scott, un chico q en ese tiempo era mi novio-me hirvió la sangre, pero no comente nada al respecto, o sea q esperaba? Q me amara para siempre y me esperara hasta q digne a ir por ella?- y me puse a cantar, un cazador de talentos me escucho y bueh, el resto es historia- hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia- pero igual seguí con mi carrera, me falta solo un año para recibirme de Profesora de Literatura, por eso estoy dejando todo esto- me quede sorprendido, es q ella iba a dejar la fama por ser profesora? Debió haber visto nuestra perplejidad porque agrego- ser profesora siempre fue mi sueño, esto es solo una entrada de dinero y un…pasatiempo, algo q me gusta hacer, pero que no quiero para el resto de mi vida.- wow, siempre lo dije, mi Bells es especial, no hay nadie como ella.- acabo de terminar la gira mundial de mi ultimo disco, como despedida, y esta es mi ultima película. Lo del modelage todavía tengo contratos pero no de más de dos años, así q puedo ejercer mi profesión a la perfección.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-es sorprendente! Eso es muy razonable de tu parte, debes hacer lo q gustes y no porque te sientes obligada, mi niña- dijo Esme tan maternal. Iba a hablar pero me vi interrumpido por el sonido del maldito celular de Bella, juro q quiero romperlo solo por recibir mas atención q yo. Absurdo.

-lo siento, es Chris y debo contestar- dijo con la disculpa en la mirada

-no te preocupes, mi Bells-dije sin pensar, y metí la pata porque ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero reacciono por el sonido del móvil. Estaba muy avergonzado, desde ahora debo ser cuidadoso con lo que digo, sino talvez sale huyendo de mí.

-hola, chris-dijo bella ya recompuesta, o eso parece

-"hola, bella. Cuando vas a volver? necesitas repasar guión con tu co-estrella."-me parece a mi o ese manager suyo no quiere q este con nosotros?-

-no se, supongo q dentro de una horas estoy con Chease y repasamos. No te preocupes, ok?- dijo un poco molesta

-"ok, pero si te llamo y no estas repasando guión vas a ver las consecuencias"-dijo con tono amenazador, y yo solo quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese estupido por atreverse a amenaza a un ángel, a mi ángel.

-si, si, como digas. Chau.- dijo restándole importancia y colgó.- no lo entiendo, siempre trata de q haga lo q el quiere- rodó los ojos- esta es otra de las razones por las cuales quiero dejar la fama.-dio un largo suspiro y su esencia llego hasta mi. Delicioso. Su esencia se hace cada vez más exquisita con el pasar del tiempo, como el vino.

-q bueno q estés muy segura de tus decisiones, pero cuéntanos como esta Charlie y Renne!- dijo Alice. La cara de Bella se puso mas pálida de lo normal, y sus finos rasgos se crisparon de dolor.-si no quieres responder, no hay problema-se apresuro a decir Alice, pero bella negó con la cabeza

-en algún momento se van a enterar, igual esto paso hace bastante- dijo con voz melancólica y triste-…un mes después de su partida-se me encogió el corazón al recordar el peor día de mi existencia- a Charlie le diagnosticaron cáncer Terminal- dijo mirando hacia la nada, recordando-cuatro meses después…murió-levanto la visa y en sus ojos vi una profunda tristeza y dolor. Momentos como estos me hacen confirmar q soy un monstruo, cuando ella realmente me necesito, yo no estuve. Soy el peor ser del mundo por permitir de este ángel sufriera solo.-pero logre salir a adelante gracias a Jacob Black-rió con un dejo de tristeza pero con alegría a la vez-fueron momentos de temer, motocicletas, saltos de acantilado, vampiros asesinos, licántropos-paro abruptamente, pero ya lo había dicho. Me fui para q tenga una vida normal, y la dejo peor. Soy lo peor de lo peor, ni siquiera merezco vivir. Me pare rápidamente y a velocidad vampirica me dirigí a su lado, puse una mano en su hombro, su contacto me lleno el hueco en mi pecho, con ella estaba completo.

-Bella, explica todo ya mismo- debió haber visto algo en mi rostro porque nos comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido

-todo comenzó después de la muerte de Charlie, me hice amiga de Jake, ahí fue cuando se convirtió en licántropo, primero se distancio de mi porque todavía no se podía controlar bien y no me podía contar la verdad, pero cuando lo descubrí volvimos a ser mejores amigos. Bueno, fue ahí cuando todo se pone feo- hizo una mueca- una tarde estaba en el bosque y me encontré con Laurent- se estremeció-si no hubiera aparecido la manada, en este momento no estaría para contarlo. Ellos se deshicieron de el, pero nada quedo tranquilo cuando descubrimos q Victoria estaba creando un ejercito de neófitos para vengarse por la muerte de James, me quería matar, pero de vuelta, gracias a Jake y a la manada pude salir viva. Después de un tiempo nos hicimos pareja, fue muy divertido, andar en motocicletas y practicar salto de acantilado, pero no funciono, así q lo dejamos en buenos términos. Justo una semana antes de regresar a Phoniex, conocimos a la recién llegada, hermanita de Sam-rió entre dientes- Jake se imprimo, ahora tienen una niña llamada Ella, es muy bonita, heredo los ojos de Nessie, su madre, son verdes esmeralda, la verdad una preciosura. Soy la tía, la veo muchas veces al año.-Bella siguió hablando pero no pude prestar atención a nada mas. Me quede estático: "ejecito de neófitos, novia de licántropo, vampiros sedientos de sed y venganza, motocicletas, muchos licántropos inestables, salto de acantilado…" un montón de cosas se me pasaban por la mente. No lo puedo creer, estuvo al borde de la muerte mas veces q cuando estuvo conmigo!! O sea yo se q Bella es un imán para los accidentes, pero esto va mas allá. Yo me tendría q haber quedado con ella, pero fui un estupido q la dejo a cargo de unos chuchos q la podrían haber matado si no se controlaban. Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, solo para darme cuenta de que era Bella quien gritaba.

-que sucede?-pregunte alarmado y quite rápidamente la mano de su hombro, se lo había quebrado. Una quebradura expuesta, Bella se desmayó del dolor y antes de q cayera al suelo la sujete en mis brazos y subí rápidamente al volvo seguido de Alice y Esme.

-no te preocupes, fue mucha la impresión q no medite la fuerza, pero ella va a estar bien- me trato de tranquilizar Esme a medida q la recostaba en el asiento trasero del volvo, pero era tato mi aprensión, q ni me preocupe en contestarle. Soy un estupido, si antes creía q podía volver a recuperar el amor de Bella, después de esto dudo q quiera volver a verme. Estacione el carro en la puerta del hospital donde trabaja Carlise, en seguida entre en el hospital con bella en brazos, una enfermera regordeta me miro y vino en mi ayuda, pero antes q la tocara le dije

-llame al Dr. Cullen-se notaba la desesperación en mi voz, mi ansiedad se elevo mas cuando escuche a mi ángel dar quejidos de dolor en voz muy baja. Se estaba despertando y le dolía, todo por mi culpa, yo la tendría q cuidar, yo me quejaba de los chuchos, y yo termino lastimándola-

-no creo eso posi—la corte a mitad de la frase

-yo no dije si era posible o no, Carlise es mi padre y lo necesito ahora mismo- dije autoritariamente. La enfermera asintió rápidamente y llamo a mi padre por los parlantes. Mientras yo acaricie el rostro de mi niña, e hice una mueca de dolor al ver el hueso de su hombro para afuera.

-que sucede, hijo?-dijo Carlise corriendo hacia mi a velocidad humana.

-un accidente, me altere y no controle la fuerza…la lastime papa, la lastime como el monstruo q soy- comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas.

-no eres un monstruo, Edward, tranquilo…no paso nada- me dijo con voz lastimera Bella, rápidamente levante la cabeza para verle la cara- de verdad, no tienes la culpa de tener tanta fuerza-rió divertida, pero solo apenas unos segundos porque gimo de dolor. Mire a Carlise y la puso en una camilla para hacerle una intervención quirúrgica, ya q tenia el hueso para afuera. Me costo mucho dejar q se la lleven, pero no podía dejar q siguiera sufriendo.

Al rato de haberse ido llego Alice con Esme.

-todo estará bien, ella no te guardara rencor- dijo Alice con una media sonrisa tratando de apoyarme. No le conteste y me limite a esperar. Después de una hora llego Carlise

-esta bien, ahora se encuentra durmiendo por los sedantes, pero en dos meses se podrá sacar el yeso.-dijo con una media sonrisa, ya que podría haber sido peor si se le rompía una arteria o hasta podría haber perdido el brazo si el hueso hubiera estado destrozado o….no quiero pensar mas en esas cosas, lo único q quiero es ver a mi ángel. Lo único q espero es que Alice tenga razón, y me pueda perdonar.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía volar entre nubes de algodón, se siente realmente bien (N/A: esta sedada, por eso dice eso) hasta q siento una fría pero suave caricia en el rostro, tan suave q se puede comparar con le caricia de una mariposa. Esa caricia me comenzó a traer a la realidad, sentía mi cuerpo un poco entumecido y mi brazo izquierdo un poco adolorido

- Bella, mi amor, lo siento tanto, perdón, no fue mi intención dañarte, yo te amo, perdóname, por favor, mi amor despierta…-esa era la voz de un ángel, estoy muerta? No, no lo creo. Si estuviera muerta vería la luz y todo eso, pero este ángel me dice q despierte…esperen un momento, me dijo q me ama? Pero q carajos? Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con unos color topacio q me miraban con culpa y amor, mucho amor.

-Edward- dije en un suspiro- Te Amo- no alcance a decir nada mas porque la oscuridad me envolvió de vuelta.

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero creo q se me da mejor escribir los fin de semana, así q seguro serán solo los sábados y domingos los q actualice…

Espero q les haya gustado el capi y les quería contar de una idea de un fic q tengo en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo:

Bella, una adolescente alocada y divertida, hija de un semi-vampiro y una humana, viaja en el tiempo hacia el siglo XIX (N/A: para las q no saben, 1800) donde conocerá a los Cullen, una familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

A la historia todavía le faltan muchos toques, pero esa es la idea en general, díganme si les gusta, y me pongo a escribir el primer capi. Se aceptan opiniones o concejos.

** ¿Review?**


End file.
